Contemporary electronic power conversion systems, including those utilized in aircraft and ground vehicles to provide either AC, DC or a combination of AC and DC power to avionics and other equipment to control aircraft or ground vehicles systems. The electronic systems can also include electronic components carried by a circuit board. The circuit boards can be stored in an electronic chassis, which performs several beneficial functions including protecting avionics from lightning strikes, dissipating the heat generated by electronic components, and protecting the avionics from environmental exposure.
Electronic components can produce high heat loads, and it can be beneficial to utilize cooling devices for managing and protecting the electronics during ground standby and in operation.